A Fairy Tale of Fairy Tail
by BubbleFishRainbow
Summary: Even though it says it's not a crossover, it is! It's just a cross over over other fairy tale's. Lucy's the main character. There is somewhat a little romance but not really. -"But you should at least try one!" She said cunningly. She lifted one out of her basket and thrust it in my face. "Just. One. Bite?"- I don't want to give to much away so there's that!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the fairy tale's included in this story.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Queen and a handsome yet selfish King. "Isn't she beautiful?" Said the Queen staring at her newly born child.

"Yes." Said the King, staring at the piles of money beside the bed the Queen was lying on.

"What shall we name her? I was thinking Lucy. Hmm?" The Queen said still admiring the blond haired bundle in her arms.

"Oh. Ya. Lucy. Sure." The King replied, still admiring his money.

"Hmm? I had a sudden urge to name her Blondie. I'll name her Blondie!" The King, for once, whipped his head around to look at the Queen. He had a look of bewilderment upon his Queen was still unaware of how weird she sounded and how weird the name was.

Outside the window a long red headed woman stared in with her head cocked to one side. She murmured "Blondie… Blondie… Blondie…" She turned away and sprinted into the forest with her to long braids tied behind her back gently bouncing with each step.

Not soon after giving birth the Queen passed away. Leaving the King panic stricken. For if he did not find another woman soon to take the place of the Queen, then the King would have to give his position to the next Prince and Princess in line. Luckily for him a young red haired woman named Flare, came just in time to take the place of the Queen. Unluckily for him he soon died from a mysterious accident after the marriage.

"What have you done?!" Yelled the 4 year old Blondie. Who stared in horror at her dead father. She looked up at Queen Flare. The Queen's red hair tinted even darker with the blood of the King. "What have you done?!" She repeated.

"Oh, Blondie, now I'm the ruler. And Blondie can't do anything about it. Blondie… Blondie…" She replied.

"You can't be the ruler! Another Prince and Princess will step into you place!" Blondie shouted back.

"Oh. Don't worry Blondie… I already killed them all. Blondie… Blondie…" Blondie's eyes turned from anger to fear. She jumped up and started running. She ran through the halls, she ran through the doors, she ran through the front gates and into the forest. The Queen watched the tossle of blond hair disappear out of sight. She cocked her head to the side and spoke one word, over and over again. "Blondie… Blondie… Blondie…"

* * *

**Blondie's POV**

"...Blondie… Blondie…" I heard faintly. "Blondie!... Blondie!" I felt a huge kick in my stomach. I jolted away. "Blondie! Wake up!" Said a tall black haired figure. I rubbed my eyes to clear the sleep out of them just in time to see Gajeel about to kick me again. I quickly sat up and grabbed his leg knocking him off balance causing him to fall to the floor.

"I am awake." I said glaring at him.

"We have a gang fight to attend to and you need to stay behind." Cobra said as he put on a long coat the had our gang symbol on it. The skeleton hand in the shape of a grenade reflected the sunlight right into my eyes temporarily blinding my still foggy eyes.

"Why do I have to stay behind?!" I complained. Rogue pointer to the calendar on the wall.

"It's Monday, it's your turn to stay behind and clean up the house." Rogue said.

"Ugh fine!" I groaned. I watched the seven of them walk out of the door. As soon as they were out of sight I got up and got changed. "Wow… they remind me of dwarves for some reason… Except they carries guns and knives… and they kill people… Such a cheerful life." I walked around the little hut cleaning up here and there. I went into their room and stared at their beds in disgust. "Why is it only Mondays they don't clean their room?!" I started at Gajeel's ed which was at the very end of the room/ I picked up his clothes and put them in the trunk at the end of his bed. I quickly made his bed then moved on to Zeref's bed. I quickly fixed it up and moved on to Sting and Rogue's shared bed. "Aww, those two are so close it's almost cute! They even clean the house together on Wednesdays." I looked at the calendar. "I wished it was Wednesday… Then I don't have to be cleaning!" I looked at the calendar studying the rotations.

_Sunday- Jellal stays home_

_Monday- Blondie stays home_

_Tuesday- Gajeel stays home_

_Wednesday- Sting and Rogue stay home_

_Thursday- Zeref stays home_

_Friday- Cobra stays home_

_Saturday- Midnight stays home_

I quickly finish Sting and Rogue's bed and move on to Jellal's bed which is strangely already clean. I fix up a few things and move on to Midnight's bed who's was also partially clean. Then I moved onto Cobra's bed. I slowly pull back the covers. "Aaahh!" I jolted back and gave a small scream as I noticed the snake skin. "Damn! It gets me every time!" I carefully picked up the snake skin trying to hardly touch it, I plugged my nose and tossed it out the window into the pile of other snake skins. "Ew! Ew! Ew!" I said wiping my hands on my apron while hopping around like I was stepping on hot rocks. I heard a knock on the front door. I walked over to it concealing a knife behind my back incase it was some sort of killer. Which it probably was. I carefully opened the top half of the door to see a little old lady holding a basket of apples.

"Would you like some tasty apples young lady?" She asked kindly.

"No thanks. We have plenty." I said politely.

"But you should at least try one!" She said cunningly. She lifted one out of her basket and thrust it in my face. **"Just. One. Bite?"**

* * *

**So this is my first series story! Or I'm hoping for it to be a series. In case you haven't realized, it's a crossover between Fairy Tail and Snow White… the Fairy Tale. I'm going to add in Cinderella and kind of Sleeping Beauty. Also, Lucy is Blondie, and the thing with the dwarves and the seven guys is kinda like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, I thought it would be funny so I added that in. Please review and tell me what you think! Also tell me what I can improve on! If you're wondering what their gang symbol is look up it's the cover picture. Personally, I thought it looked really cool so I decided to use that. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the fairy tale's included in this story.**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I stared at the apple inches away from my nose. I slowly extend my hand to the apple. I take it from her hand and bring it closer to my face. I slowly bring it back to my ear as though I was trying to hear a tiny voice inside calling out. With a quick motion I pulled the apple far back behind my head and threw it forward at the old lady. With amazing agility ,for an old woman, she dodged it just as it was about to smack her in the face. I used those few milliseconds as an opening to jump over the half door and kick her in the gut. She flew backward with a loud "OUF!" Just as she was about to hit the ground she burst into two almost identical light blue beings. "Gemini!" I hissed under my breath. The two Gemini twins disappeared in a puff of smoke. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a whisp of red hair jump out from behind a bush and sprint for the forest. I got to my feet and ran after her. I quickly caught up and tackled her to the ground. "Who are you?!" I yelled in her face.

"Blondie…" She replied with an almost dazed look in her eyes.

"How do you know my name?!" I yelled tightening my grip on her neck.

"Blo...ndie…" With that she burst into the two gemini. Which took off running into the forest after the real red haired freak.

"Crap!" I whispered under my breath as I kicked a clump of dirt with my toe. I slowly trudged back to the hut trying to figure out who the mysterious person was. "She seems familiar! God! Who is she?!" I thought aloud while pacing about the room. "Oh well, I got stuff to do." I stopped my pacing and went back to cleaning the house.

"Blondie… Blondie doesn't remember us… We remember Blondie…" Chuckled the long red head. "Blondie will remember us… Blondie…"'

"Finally! Done!" I flop down on the bed a take a deep breath. "... Now what?" I sit up and grab a squishy bouncy ball out of my drawer. I sit on the floor and lean up against the bed. I throw the ball at the far wall, I watch it hit the wall bounce to the ground and back to me. I keep throwing and throwing till I miss the ball and have to run after it. "When will they be back?! I'm bored!" I yell chucking the ball as hard as I can at the wall, which was actually a bad idea because as it came back it whacked me in the head. "Ow!" I groan rubbing my forehead. I hear the click, splish of footsteps running towards the house. I hear a knock at the door. Before I have time to get up and answer it a blue haired girl bursts in wearing one of the prettiest dresses I've seen. It was crystal blue and glimmered at every angle.

"What are you doing here?!" The blue haired girl asked in shock.

"Um, I live here… The question is, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well , I was running from the ball because it was almost 3:00 and my dress would evaporate soon!" I quickly glanced at the clock, it was 2:59. "As I was running I lost a shoe and I couldn't go back to my house because I am directionally challenged so I just ran into the woods hoping to find somewhere to stay." I looked at her through narrowed eyes, how stupid can this girl get?

"So you ran randomly into the woods hoping to find somewhere to stay?" She nodded vigorously. "Ok, so you don't have to be directionally challenged to realize how stupid it is to just run randomly into the forest…" I heard the clock strike three. I looked back at her to watch her dress pour off her body leaving her in dirty rags standing with one glass slipper on her dirty foot as she stood in what was her dress and was now a puddle. I groaned, now I'm gonna have to clean up a stupid puddle that this moron left for me. Couldn't she have melt outside?!... Wow… That's a sentence I never thought I would say. "Lemme guess." I said sitting down on the bed motioning for her to sit down to. She hobbled over and sat next to me. "You meet a Prince and you fell in love and you ran away so he wouldn't see you in this state?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"Y-yes! His name is Prince Gray!" She said blushing. "How did you know?"

"It's the story of Cinderella… Everyone knows it moron." I glared at her. Wow, this girl really is stupid. "What's your name? It wouldn't happen to be Cinderella would it?"

"No, it's Juvella." She said. I stared at her. WTF? This is just freaky. "But you can call me Juvia…"

"Well… Juvia… I need to run to the market so you can just chill here…" I replied fetching my bag from my bedside table.

"Chill?" She asked obviously having no idea what the word meant.

"It means hang out." She stared at me blankly. "Just sit there and don't touch anything." She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Ok! I'll just chill out here!" She said enthusiastically.

"You do that!" I said giving her a thumbs up. I walked out the door and headed down to the market.

* * *

_Prince Gray's POV_

I mounted my horse. "Come on men! Let's go find the love of my life! Here is her shoe we must find who it fits!" He says holding up the glass slipper above his head.

I hour later

"We have searched every woman! Where could she be?!" I said to my men as I rode my horse through the market. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a blond haired lady searching around one of the stands. "You there! Blonde girl!" I shouted pointing at the blonde haired girl.

"But sir…" One of the soldiers said. "She had blue hair, not blond." He commented. The other soldiers nodded in agreement.

"You are not one to tell me what to do!" I shouted back annoyed. "Blonde haired girl!" I said turning my attention back to the girl. The girl turned to look at me. As soon as our eyes meet she turned and sprinted away dodging around people all through the market. "After her!" I ordered. "It must be her!" We galloped after her. "She went into the forest! Let's split up! I'll go straight. Group A loop around left, group B loop around right!" I shouted determained to find her. I started to lose sight of her as we went deeper into the forest. I urged my horse to go faster. As some of the trees started to clear I saw her running towards a hut. I quickly caught up and jumped off my horse an grabbed her arm. "Wait!" She quickly yanked her arm from my grip hiding her face with her other arm. I lunged forward taking hold of her arm again. "I know who you are!" I said. If the shoe fit no one else in the kingdom it had to be her, even if she had blonde hair instead of blue. She flinched as I said the words. I quickly spun her around to get a look at her face. I nearly jumped back upon seeing her expression. Her eyes full or worry and fright yet out of focus as though she was recalling some horrible memory.

* * *

_What could Blondie be so traumatized about? Stay tuned!_

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please please please review! I think this series might have only 3 or 4 more chapters, but who knows!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the fairy tale's included in this story.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I walked out of the hut leaving the idiot of a girl to "chill" in the hut. I strolled down to the market going over what I needed in my head over and over again and double checking to see if I missed anything. When I got to the market I wove my way through the people to one of the fruit stands. I picked up a peach and examined it closely. I chose at a few other fruits, paid the owner of the stand and walked around exploring the other tents. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful floppy sun hat. It was made out of straw and had a gorgeous sun gold color. I quickly ran to it as fast as I could trying not to push anyone over. I picked it up and set it on my head. I looked in the mirror and made some model faces to test how it looked on my. I turned and looked at it at different angles. Just as I thought, it looked amazing on me. I quickly pulled out the money for it and handed it to the owner. As I put the hat away in my bag I heard someone shout "You there! Blonde girl." It was Prince Gray. I tried to pay no attention to his yelling, then it hit me. Time seemed to slow down as everything clicked into place. I remembered who the red haired woman was. She was my step mom the Queen. I remember running into the forest after she killed my father. If the redhead was the Queen then why was she at my house trying to kill me? I remember she said something, what was it though. Didn't she kill all of the Prince's and Princesses so no one could take her place? Then why is he still alive? I heard him shout again "Blonde haired girl!" I looked up hoping that he wasn't talking to me. He was looking right at me. I met eyes with him, I instantly recognized the dark red eyes. He was her son. She must have had him right when I was born but not tell anyone about it. Upon instinct I began to run. I dodged all the people I could going in the direction of the forest. I came to the end of the market and ran into the forest. I looked back sure enough to see him following me. Did the redhead Queen send him after me? I started to panic. Did that mean she was going to kill me next so no one could take her place on the throne. Wait, so that means I'm a Princess… Oh ya… I thought smiling to myself. Just I was about to reach the hut the Prince jumped off his horse and grabbed my arm. "Wait!" He yelled, right in my ear. I quickly yanked my arm from him and tried to continue running to the hut. He lunged forward and grabbed my arm again. "I know who you are!" I became worried. The Queen must have sent him after all. He flipped me around to look at my face. As he saw my face he nearly jumped back. My face must have looked pretty damn weird for him to almost jump back. "My lady, why must you have such a face?" Prince Gray asked. "I am no stranger. Do you not remember me? From earlier today?" He took hold of my hand and kissed, his black hair tickling my forearm. Instead of blushing I kicked him, hard, in the gut.

"Who the hell are you? I have never met you in my life!" I shouted, even though I did know who he was. He was the Prince. Ignoring the kick he pulled me into his arms.

"My lady, I never got your name. What is it?" He asked trying to kiss my cheek. So maybe the Queen didn't send him after me. Wait. If he's the Queen's son. And the Queen is my step-mother. Then, he is… my… step-brother…

"Ew! Ew!" I yelled pulling away from his arms. I tried to brush off the invisible brother cooties that he hugged all over me.

"My lady what is with your reaction? Don't you remember? We had danced earlier until you suddenly disappeared around noon. Except you have blue hair…" He said. This must be the Prince that Juvia was talking about. Seems like he's also an idiot. The Prince kneeled down and picked up my foot. "There's one way to find out." He said as he tried to fit the shoe on my foot. I extended my knee quickly resulting in kicking his face.

"I'm not the person you're looking for! Follow me!" I said urgently. I was hoping the sooner they met each other then the sooner I could get them out of my hair. I dragged him into the little hut and pointed to Juvia who was still sitting on the bed. Wow, she really hadn't moved at all.

"My Prince!" She said leaping up from her spot into the Prince's arms. They hugged for a moment before he pulled her away.

"Wait! I must test if you truly are her." He held up her foot and just as he was about to slip the glass shoe on a mouse scuttled out from under the bed. "Mouse!" He yelled chucking the glass shoe at the mouse. Fortunately, the mouse turned and quickly and ran back under the bed just in enough time to avoid a glassy fate. The shoe hit the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces. Great! Now I have a puddle and broken glass to clean up. The Prince turned back to Juvia and realized he now had no way to test if she was the real one.

"Don't you believe me Prince? I'm the real one!" Juvia said, her eyes wide with hope.

"Fear not!" The Prince said. He lifted one of his hand and out of nowhere he fashioned a duplicate of the shoe out of ice. He slipped it onto Juvia's foot. It fit perfectly. "You are the one!" They stood up and hugged each other for a long time. "What is your name my lady?" He asked.

"J-J-J-Juvella. B-b-but you c-c-can c-c-call m-me Ju-Juvia" Juvia replied shivering from the ice shoe. Her lips gradually turning purple.

"Juvia! What a wonderful name!" He announced. With that he scooped her up Princess style and carried her out the door. I followed and watched them gallop away together on his horse in a flurry of giggles.

"Make good choices!" I yelled after them. Good riddance. I'm glad that's over. I walked back into the house and started cleaning up the glass shards that lay about the floor. As I was cleaning up the guys finally returned.

"We're back!" Shouted Sting yelled as they crashed into the house.

"Woah, what happened here?" Midnight said noticing the puddle's of water and the glass.

"Did you have some sort of spaz peeing and you accidently shot down a vase or something?" Cobra asked jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny." I replied sarcastically. "It's a long story… I don't feel like explaining… Too much work… How was the fight? Who won? How many people died?"

"It was good, we won, and 7 people." Zeref answered.

"Sweet." I said "I'll make dinner. Gather 'round the table now young one's" I said gesturing to the table. They hung up their coats and weapons and sat down. I quickly prepared a small dish of fried rice.

"Blondie! Blooonnnndddiiiieee!" Complained Gajeel. As he stood over my shoulder staring down at what I was making. "Blondie! Blondie! Blond, blonde, blondie! Blond lady, blond face, blond haired person. Blondie!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"Hi. Hehehehe!" He giggled childishly as he ran back to the table.

"Blo-" Sting started saying before I cut him off.

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled.

"Geez, I just wanted some tea." Sting said. Weird. They haven't really ever asked for tea before. I haven't really ever mad tea before. Can't be too hard right?

"Fine!" I said. I put a pot of water on the stove and heat it up. I walked outside and pulled a few leaves from a random near by tree. I think these are edible. I heard the rustle of a branch above my head. I looked up to see a squirrel nibbling on a few of the leaves. A few second later he dropped to the ground dead. "Eh. He'll live." I said shrugging it off. I went back inside and poured the hot water into a cup. I added the leaves and brought it to Sting. He examined it closely.

"This is Poison Oak… Are you trying to kill me?" Sting asked throwing the cup of tea out the window.

"Maybe." I said. I turned back to my rice. I pulled it out of the pan and distributed it between 8 plates. I brought them to the table and set them in front of everyone. "Bon appétit!" I sat down in my usual spot at the end of the table and we all dug in. In the middle of our awkwardly silent dinner. We heard a booming crash far away. And another one, but closer this time. They sounded like giant footsteps. As it got closer we could he the snapping or tree trunks. "What was that?" I said setting my fork down.

"I don't know." Jellal said becoming worried as well.

"Only one way to find out." Cobra said. We all stood up and quickly put on our gang coats and gathered our weapons.

"It's been awhile since we've all done something together." I said. I had been itching for a fight all day. I grabbed my whip and fastened it around my waist. "I'm pumped up!" I said jumping back and forth for a little warm up. We all stepped outside the house to see a large shadow loom over our head. We looked up. A huge dragon stood before us. It looked down on us. A low rumbling rose in it's throat. I felt the ground start to shake.** "Epic..."**

* * *

Thanks for reading this far! So I think I'm only going to have like one more chapter maybe two. If your confused about the part where Gajeel is saying "Blondie Blondie Blondie" over and over again, it's kinda like that Family Guy thing where Stewy is talking to Louis... Ya I felt like adding that. Well I hoped you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
